Consumer electronics with flip covers, such as portable computer, electronic dictionary, portable audio/video player, flip mobile phone, generally have a main body on the bottom, which is pivotally connected with the cover body on the top, such that the cover body may swing open or close with respect to the main body. Consequently, the hinge is key to the quality of the products described above.
With rapid change in the 3C electronic products, the conventional art, using at least a first hinge for the pivotal connection between a main body and a cover body to render the cover body rotatable with respect to the main body, does not meet the demand. Consequently, a second hinge is also provided above the first hinge described above by the industry such that the cover body may be rotatable with respect to the main body. ROC Patent Number 573,910, is one of such examples. The invention relates to a pivotal structure and in particular to a pivotal structure which may be applied in an electronic device with a monitor and a main body. Through the rotation relationship between its rotation base and fixed base, the monitor may be rotatable with a limited latitudinal angle. Also, the support legs on the rotation base may also rotatable within a limited longitudinal angle. Consequently, one single pivotal structure can provide users with multiple purposes.
The hinge according to the invention described above comprises a limit plate and a rotation bas, which is then inserted with a spring washer. The hinge is riveted its rotatable end on a gasket disposed at the external side of the spring washer, such that the torsional force resulted from the resilience of the spring washer exerts at the contact face between the limit plate and the main body. Although a single hinge according to the invention described above can provide both horizontal and vertical rotations, the drawback is that the resilience of the spring washer often renders the monitor connected to the-rotation base wobbling as a result, leading to a sense of instability. Consequently, it is an urgent task to provide a new hinge structure to prevent the multi-purpose hinge structure from wobbling from side to side.